full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Welch
Jennifer Welch had the thankless task of managing the life of the affluent and famous among Shepard High. Only when she obtained a drink of the Hyde formula did she get a chance to taste the experience herself. Now as Gloria Hyde, she is all too willing to do anything to ensure she gets whatever she wants, but ensures that others like her get the same as a member of the The Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Jennifer Welch *'Aliases': Gloria Hyde *'Age': 16 (24 chronologically) *'Hair': Brown (Golden in Hyde Form) *'Eyes': Brown (Golden in Hyde Form) *'Likes': **'Jennifer': Sleep, Commitment, Motorcycles, Stuffed Animals, Spectacles **'Gloria': Drinking, Adoration, Fighting, Partying, Making Out *'Dislikes': **'Jennifer': Being Ignored,Traffic, Idiots, Teasing, Waking Up **'Gloria': Being Ignored, Drugs, Stress, Whiners, Powerlessness *'Family': Father and Mother Appearance Casual Jennifer, before her transformation, was a twenty four Caucasian woman, with a regular body and short auburn brunette hair that touched her shoulders, with thick rim glasses. She had a button-up long sleeved shirt with a black tie, a black vest, blue jeans with a chain on the right side of her belt, and black shoes. After her transformation, her body developed more, as her body became slender, with her bust jumping to a C-Cup, thin waist and slim hips, long legs and a delicious buttocks. Because of the Hyde formula, her body de-aged to a sixteen year old, and her hair becoming long enough to touch her upper back, and no longer needing her glasses. Hyde - Gloria Hyde Hyde Attire Background Jennifer came from a well-to-do household living an unremarkable and dull childhood. Things only changed when one of her classmate got selected in an audition to become a singer. Overjoyed at the prospect, but completely out of her element she convinced Jennifer to come along to help her. Reluctantly she accepted not realizing this fateful choice would have on her future. She soon found herself busy handling the schedule for her friend who was busy enjoying the high life. The friend eventually bloomed into quite the diva winning a lot of praises and the work only increased. Yet Jennifer surprisingly did not flinch and was able to rise up to the task. Several years later and Jennifer found herself working as part of an agency in charge of handling several lucrative celebrities. The initial workload had expanded greatly but she still managed to it barely. Even when a rival agency tried to poach clients or sabotage things she did not waver in her commitment. Those who knew of her efforts did give praise, but those were far fewer then ones she saw lavished on the clients. Many who were all too willing to forget how much she contributed to their successful with her tireless work while they were busy attending parties. Seeds of resentment germinated in Jennifer who felt neglected. But she was too intimidated to complain. Afraid that it might provide the opportunity for rivals to steal the top stars from the agency. Burden with the mounting pressure and increased stress, she suffered a nervous breakdown and had to be hospitalized. A number of her clients were reassigned to other agents in the agency while she recuperated in hospital. It was at that low moment of her life that a stranger visited her and offered her a mean to obtain what she wanted in life. He left her a case filled with a single vial and told her only that drinking it would allow her to live the life she had only fantasized. Uncertain about the case, Jennifer brought it back to her apartment but was hesitant at using it. However after listening to some angry messages left by clients who felt betrayed at how she failed them by getting sick. Jennifer had enough and took the vial in hopes of something to let her escape this drudgery. The effect of the vial was potent with her surprise at watching seeing the petite figure change into a bombshell shape. Hair grew out into a brilliant golden mane, while eyes changed to match the coloration too, but her skin turning silver gray. Suddenly filled with power and arrogance the newly emerged Hyde was quick to enjoy herself. When Jennifer reverted back, she found she had turned back into a sixteen year old girl due to her body adjusting and rebuilding. She was scared but loved the chance at a new life, but she had to find answers on the formula. Soon word spread around the city about an outrageous blonde bombshell who would crash parties and events. A hedonistic exhibitionist that was quick to steal the limelight. Any that tried to stop her were tossed away like rag doll. Even when the police tried to intervene people witness her kick their vehicles out the way. Calling herself Gloria Hyde, she demanded all their adoration and fear. Several particular places and buildings became the target of her wrath too. These actions scared Jennifer, but she also felt excited and invigorated by it too. Despite reservations she continued to use her powers and even put together a scrapbook collecting mementos of Gloria's escapades. With all the commotion that she was generating, it was only a matter of time before the word got around across the nation to the proper authorities. Jennifer was feeling that her life was slipping out of control. Even with her workload reduced, the amount of time that Gloria used was making things difficult. Not to mention Gloria's attitude quickly made plenty of enemies out to get her. Soon Jennifer found her life entering a tail spin. After a particular bad encounter with a client, the change occurred. The corrosive effect of the Hyde formula had started to allow Gloria to override Jennifer. No longer needing Jennifer's permission, Gloria sought to establish herself fully and struck out against all the problems. This caused Jackie Hyde to take the scene and to stop her, and she was finally stopped and caught by her. Being a Hyde, Jennifer was found unfit to stand for Gloria's action. Instead, Jaqueline and the others took pity on her, as they and she realized she was used as a guinea pig. Deeply shaken by the entire experience, Jennifer desperately tries to find a way to stave off the change. Gloria on the other hand makes frequent demands to the other Hydes to deter her wrath... and to challenge Jaqueline/Jackie for command as leader. Either way, the two have not adapted to their new life quietly, but manage to put aside petty differences to help the others find the one that knew how to replicate the Hyde Formula. Personality Jennifer is a rather mousey woman who is a hard worker in a relatively thankless job. Given her rather timid nature, it surprisingly how well she can operate as an agent in the entertainment business. Despite often being easily overlooked and forgotten, she still remains committed to ensuring her clients' success. It is often suspected that she is more concern about their success then they might be. But it can be hard for her to have those concerns appreciated or considered. This builds up a lot of resentment for her and while it not feasible getting vengeance is something she values highly. Perhaps simply as a fantasy she can rarely satisfy. She is often appearing messy and tired because of lack of sleep from working so much. This also means she rarely get any chance for leisure leaving her feeling rather cheated while her clients revel in pleasures. She also giggles when nervous which makes her extremely embarrassed. Gloria embodies the fantasies that Jennifer can only fantasize. She is sensual and bold without shaming in using her attractiveness in order to draw attention or get her way. Long as she is happy, Gloria can be quite playful and enjoyable often lavishing pleasure on those that please her. When people rebuke or ignore her this makes her quite angry. Depending on her mood she might try to tease or tempt them to soothe her ego. Else she will likely respond with physical and brutal retaliation without any qualm about what sort of collateral damage occurs. Thanks to Jennifer's suppressed resentment, Gloria finds fighting quite exciting and enjoys making cheeky comments or teases in the midst of it. This makes her rather over confident and it is hard for her to accept that anyone is a true threat against her which makes her take reckless and careless actions. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Incredible Strength' *'Incredible Agility' *'Incredible Stamina' *'Incredible Durability' *'Toughen Skin' Skills *'Vehicle Skills': Jennifer is quite proficient in operating numerous vehicles from cars, trucks, motorcycles, boats, and helicopters. This was often do to her need to take control in order to help a client. Especially when it came to making sure they showed up somewhere on time. Her skill is enough that she can easily weave through traffics and avoid pursuits often paparazzi. *'Specialists on Call': Thanks to the many needs and issues of her clients, Jennifer has a host of specialists on calls that can handle all sorts of tasks. These things including providing vehicles, tailoring, food services, cleaning, and more. *'Brain Partition': Jennifer is able to partition her mind into three separate parts capable of independent thoughts. She is still limited to the normal action her body can take, but it allows her to plan, listen, and reply on several matters at once. This skill is what made her able to handle such a workload at once. Equipment *'Hyde Uniform' *'Utility Pouches' Relationships Jennifer's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Adult: Caitlin Glass * Newly revitalized Teen: Kristen McGuire * Gloria: Martha Harms Trivia *Jennifer Welch/Gloria Hyde are the sole property of Sephzero. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:Free Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heroes Category:Jeremy's Love Interests Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests